deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leliana
Leliana is an Orlesian bard who came to the village of Lothering. She sought the refuge of the local Chantry, where she expected to spend her time in meditation and prayer to the Maker, asking Him for forgiveness for her past deeds. Leliana was born in Orlais, but her mother was Fereldan, and so she considers herself such as well. After her mother's death, she was raised by Lady Cecile, an Orlesian noble. Leliana's mother had served Lady Cecile during the Orlesian occupation and followed her to Orlais after Ferelden's liberation. Living in Orlais, Leliana learned a great deal about the royal court and Orlesian culture. In time she began to work as a bard for Marjolaine, with whom she fell in love. However, her mentor took advantage of her devotion and framed Leliana for espionage, a crime punishable by death. Lured, captured, and beaten, Leliana was thrown into prison. She promptly escaped, and, after investigating the extent of Marjolaine's treachery, fled Orlais, branded as a traitor. Leliana eventually made her way to the village of Lothering and joined the local Chantry. When the Grey Warden arrived in Lothering at the beginning of the Blight, she was quick to stop a group of Loghain loyal bounty hunters and thugs from assaulting the warrior, killing them all where they stood. The Warden agreed to take the Bard into the Warden's party, and together they fought through massive Darkspawn monsters, stopped a Werewolf curse, resolved the conflict in the Mage tower, solved the Dwarves political problems and finally slaying the traitorous king Loghain himself, before battling the Archdemon and saving all of Ferelden from the Blight. Years later, like all of her fellow party members, Leliana had moved on, and was a member of the Divine- an agent calling herself Sister Nightingale. Leliana was sent to Kirkwall to determine whether or not an Exalted March upon the city would be justified at this point, which lead her into contact with Hawke and Sebastian Vael. While she did not decide that the March would be necessary, shortly after Anders final plan went into full effect- destroying the Kirkwall chantry, killing the High Cleric inside and resulting in a massive war between mages and their Chantry oppressors. Nightingale was forced to return to Kirkwall, with the Seeker Cassandra in tow, to force Varric Tethras to tell the complete story of Hawke and his party in order to figure out the reasons for everything that Hawke had caused, before revealing that the Champion of Kirkwall had disappeared, just like the Warden before. Battle vs. Eowyn (by Greenberet69) Eowyn: Leliana: In the plains of Rohan Eowyn is on a scouting mission with 3 Rohirrim meanwhile Leliana and 3 Orlesian Bards are hired to kill the Shieldmaiden of Rohan to weaken Rohan's leadership. Leliana and the Bards spot Eowyn and the Rohirrim and so Leliana takes out Marjolaine's Recurve Longbow and fires striking a Rohirrim in the neck Eowyn and the other Rohirrim are alerted and so a Rohirrim takes out a Rohan Bow and Arrow and fires striking and killing a Bard Eowyn yells to the Rohirrim to charge and so they all take out their Rohan Swords and Shields and Charge with the two Orlesian Bard's taking out their close range weapons and charging except for Leliana who continues to fire but her arrows keep on getting deflected by the Rohan Shield. So she decides to abandon her Longbow and takes out her Starfang Longsword and Rose's Thorn Dagger and charges herself. Eowyn charges at a bard and blocks his strike and knocks him back with her shield and then stabs him and meanwhile Leliana engages a Rohirrim and she is able to block with her Starfang and then pierces his throat with her Dagger . The last Rohirrim and Bard are engaging each other with both blocking each others strikes but the Rohan is able to block a strike with his shield and then twirls around and decapitates the Bard before Leliana comes up from behind and decapitates him with her Starfang . Leliana turns around to see Eowyn battle ready and so Leliana turns around to engage her to. Both soon engage with both blocking each others attacks but Eowyn soon bashes Leliana who falls back and Eowyn tries to stab her but Leliana quickly rolls out of the way and stabs Eowyn's leg who quickly yells in pain and slashes at Leliana who gets her dagger arm slashed dropping the Rose's Thorn Dagger. Leliana is able to get up and while Eowyn is down she stabs Eowyn right through the back with her Starfang . Leliana raises her longsword and yells "FOR ORLAIS" in victory. Winner: Leliana Expert's Opinion While Eowyn was deadly in close range combat Leliana just had the more combat experience then Eowyn and her skills at long range. Eowyn may of had the slightly better training and the more Warrior's Heart but she just stood no chance against someone who had more combat experience. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors